The 54th Hunger Games
by MrFire2
Summary: The 54th Hunger Games has come. This will be a Hunger Games to remember. The Capitol wants a good show. There will be lots of violence because its the Hunger Games.
1. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping:**

 **Platinum Calix, 16:**

I feel the sweat dripping off my forehead. I push my blond hair out of my eyes and grab a knife. I pull my arm back and let go. I feel the smooth knife leave my hand and watch as it goes strait into the dummy's heart. "Another bullseye!" I exclaim. "Nice one!" Ruby screams back from across the room. Ruby has been my best friend since I was about 11. We both agreed that I would go into the games first and have her go the year after so I could mentor her the year after. "Still have a year to go!" Ruby shouts back. "Well I was actually thinking that I would volunteer this year!" I say while walking over to her. "But most volunteers are 17 and 18 years old." she responds. "Yea but I figured I have the skills to do it might as well go now." I answer. "Thats not a good idea you will get yourself killed!" Ruby shouts at me. "So your saying you have no confidence in me!" I shout back. "Its not that I have no confidence in you its just…. your not old enough to volunteer. Plus isn't Marble going to volunteer?" "I don't care if he is going to volunteer I am. And when I come back with that crown on my head you will see." I state and leave the training center leaving Ruby behind. "She will see. Just you wait Ruby."

I get my reaping clothes on and walk downstairs where I am greeted by my parents. They also don't think I should volunteer so I just ignore their comments and leave as quickly as possible. Once I get to the town square I get to the 16 year old section and watch as our Escort, Clio comes out of the justice building. I don't pay attention until I hear the words "As usual, ladies first." Then I start paying attention. Some girls name is called and I just tune out all the girls saying "I volunteer!" Until one makes her way up to the stage. Saphire Clos is her name. I can tell she is a 15 year old which is even younger to be going into the games. But it doesn't matter she will be an ally but eventually I will have to kill her so I try and focus on the boy's reaping bowl. Some boys name was called I don't even know who because all I hear is "I volunteer". But I manage to push my way to the stage and get on and Clio asks my name. "Platinum Calix" I say. "Wonderful! Now shake hands you two!" Clio exclaims. We shake hands and are escorted into the justice building where we will say goodbye.

The entire time my parents keep telling me it was a bad choice so I just tune them out. Then Ruby comes in… "What did you do!" Ruby screams at me. "I volunteered." I state. "Ugh why didn't you listen to me! Marble is screaming his head off because this was his last year to get in the games! You parents are so upset and I am too!" Ruby yells. "This is my life! I get to make the choices I want! If you have a problem with them then too bad because I can control my own life!" I yell back. "Just please…Don't die… I care about you…" Ruby says sadly. "I will win. Trust me." I respond. "Okay" she says as she leaves the room. I am left alone… maybe this was a bad idea after

 **Saphire Clos, 15:**

Today is reaping day. The biggest day of the year. Today we see the tributes for this years games. I'm going to be in this years games. I will volunteer and no one will stop me. I trained for this. I will win.

When I get downstairs I see that breakfast is already set up and my parents are gone… again. They always do this but on reaping day? I didn't think anyone worked today. But I might as well get ready I slept in late so I guess no extra training today. I find my clothes all laid out on the table in the living room. Wow they left these out too. But I really wish they would be there… Oh well they will have to be there for my victory tour though.

Once I get to the town square I am lined up with other 15 year olds and wait for the video they show every year to be over. After a few minutes it finally ended and now our escort Clio picks a name from the bowl and no one heard it because of all the shouts of "I volunteer". I slip through the crowd and get to the stage. Clio asks my name so I respond "Saphire Clos" and she goes to pick a boy. I mostly just smile at the crowd and cameras to hopefully gain sponsors. I eventually see the boy tribute Platinum Calix. We shake hands and go to the justice building. My parents however do not show up. They never show up for anything. They have important jobs in District 1 so they can miss important events like this and they did not show up to say goodbye to me. No one came to say goodbye to me…


	2. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reaping:**

 **Liv Rankine, 15:**

The streets of District 2 are empty as they usually are on reaping day because everyone is either trying to get some extra training or they are preparing for the reaping. I have my reaping clothes on even if its still two hours away. I got ready early so I could walk around District 2 for possibly the last time. I'm going to volunteer for these games so I wanted to do a lot of what I always wanted to do just in case I don't win. Its not that I don't think I can't win, its just incase I don't. I'm not one of those tributes who goes into the arena all confident like "I am so going to win this" and stuff then get stabbed in the back or shot in the head. Its half an hour to the reaping when someone rushes passed me and she bumps into me. "Sorry!" she calls out and continues running. Huh? Odd.

I then realize why she was in a hurry. The reaping starts in half an hour but luckily I'm already dressed. I start heading to the town square and line up with the other fifteen year olds and wait until our escort Hestia comes out onto the stage and shows us the video we see every single year. After it ends she walks over to the girls reaping bowl and picks a name which is never heard because of all the shouts and screams of the people getting punched by other people until a girl sixteen years old makes her way to the stage and gets the spot for the female for District 2. Her name is Erin Slate. Then she walks over to the boys reaping bowl, picks a name and almost all the boys fifteen and older including me scream "I volunteer" as I run up to the stage punching anyone in my way. I reach the stage and tell Hestia my name, "Liv Rankine." I say proudly. We are escorted into the Justice Building where my parents come and tell me that they wish me luck and other useless stuff that I ignore. When they have to go I am left alone in the small, dark room and I wish that I had listened to them…

 **Erin Slate, 16:**

I watch as the sword decapitates two dummies and I stab the third. I'm the only one still in the training center. Everyone else left hours ago. I stayed for more practice. Then I look at the clock. The reaping is half an hour! I run back to my house trying not to trip as I run past the train tracks. I am so focused on getting home I accidentally run into someone! "Sorry!" I call out and continue running. Once I get home I throw on my reaping clothes over the clothes I already had on. Why does it have to be so hot out! I run out the door saying bye to my parents and run to the town square repeating the same words over and over, "Please don't be late. Please don't be late. Please don't be late." Phew! They are still lining people up. I didn't miss anything. The peacekeeper pricks my finger and I press it down on the paper. Just in time! As our escort Hestia is stepping out from the justice building and shows the same old video that they should really change. I wait for a while and then I realize I missed her saying the girls name! I shout I volunteer and run onto the stage pushing another girl onto the ground. I make it to the stage and she asks my name "Erin Slate" I respond. She picks a boy, someone comes to the stage and I don't even know who they are. We shake hands and I am escorted into the justice building. My parents come to see me and they say words of encouragement and my mother hands me my token. Its a small ring the same one that was given to my mother from her mother. "Thank you." I say after I put it on. We all hug each other and then they have to leave. I will miss them…


	3. District 3 Reaping Part 1

District 3 Reaping:

Bolt Ryam, 13:

"OW!" I yelp as the computer I was working on lets out an electrical shock that sends pain from my hand to my shoulder. "Are you okay?" my friend Dayta asks. "Yea this happens all the time." I respond. Dayta has been my friend since we were both about seven years old. We both did amazing in school as most people did in District 3. But even for District 3 we were always smarter than everyone else. I have been working on this computer for about four months, its for a school project. When I turn this in next week I'm so going to get an A+ on it. I feel like I am forgetting something… Oh right its reaping day! I totally forgot about it! How could I have forgotten Reaping day? "Dayta what are we doing its Reaping day we need to get ready!" I say really fast and rushed. "I totally forgot!" She says kinda freaking out. "After the Reaping we will work on this more ok?" I say to her. "Great idea" She responds.

After she left I quickly changed into my white suit which I always hated its so uncomfortable but its also the nicest piece of clothing I own. I say goodbye to my parents and run out the door. I need to get to the square before it starts otherwise my parents could be taken away or worse… Oh good there are still people coming in. I get up to the table and the person pricks my finger. Ouch. I hate that thing so much. I line up with the other thirteen year olds and wait for the video they showed last year to be over and the girl to be reaped. I didn't pay attention but I did catch the escort who's name I don't know asking for a girl named Jodi Shapiro so that must be the female tribute. Once Jodi got onto the stage our Escort went over to the male bowl and picked a name… Bolt… Ryam… "NO!" I scream as the peacekeepers are grabbing me and making me go onto the stage. I'm crying so much everyone is giving me looks but wouldn't they be doing the same thing if they were in my place? Wait of course someone can volunteer! I look out at the crowd of boys hoping one of them will volunteer… Nothing. I think i saw one debating if he should volunteer but obviously the answer was no because he wen't back to the way he was before and looked at me. I'm not going to go back to my family… The time spent in that little room where my parents came to see my was torturous just because this was a goodbye not a see you later… Although Dayta never came…


End file.
